Those Final Moments
by R.W. Maxwell
Summary: A brief historical look into the final moments of Helena Ravenclaw and The Bloody Baron before they became Ghosts of Hogwarts. Written for the IWSC challenge


School - Hogwarts

Theme - Era 950 - 1100

Year - 7

Main Prompt - Thunderstorm

Additional Prompt - "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." Historical artifact from your era, Helena Ravenclaw and Bloody Baron

W/C:2715

Those Final Moments

Lightning flashed across the sky. and rain had started to fall as Helena Ravenclaw stopped to catch her breath as she ran through the forest in Albania trying to escape her pursuer, William Blayney,heir apparent of the Baron of Monaghan also known as the Bloody Baron.

Leaning up against a tree for shelter as well as support her mind wandered back to the past few months when she left Hogwarts with her mother's diadem. She and her mother Rowena had a terrible argument, much on a night like this, about the young man young man in question.

While she was in Hogwarts with him, he was rather tall youth of average build, and while not a homely boy he had a rather foul disposition toward those he deemed of "lesser blood". It was this that had made him unappealing to her. Unbeknownst to her however he had sought out her mother, Rowena earlier in the day, and asked for Helena's hand in marriage.

When Rowena had told her of this, her anger had started to build. She told her mother that she had refused his advances towards her because he was a mean spirited boy, who was cruel beyond measure. He was definitely not someone that met her standards.

"So it matters not that he is in Slytherin?" her mother inquired.

"It has nothing to do with him being in that house Mother. I have watched how he treats other students." She stated. "There are times when he is more worse that Lord Slytherin himself with how he treats those of "lesser blood". There is a darkness in him that cannot be extinguished."

Rowena nodded her head in understanding for she too had seen what Helena was talking about when it came to the young man. _"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."_ Rowena thought to herself "_But if there is no love then there is no hope."_

"While I see the logic in your words, if you were to follow through with this you might be able to change him. To make him a better man." Rowena stated.

"And if he doesn't change, I would be in a loveless marriage and nothing more than a trophy to be hung on a wall." she retorted angrily.

"Helena…" Rowena started.

With her anger almost reaching her delicate features she turned on her heel and walked out of her mother's office not wanting to be there a moment more in her company.

OoO

From her mother's office, walked through the halls in an effort to calm herself. Unfortunately it hadn't worked. The more she thought about what was said, the more agitated she had become. Inspiration had struck her with what her next step was going to be.

She went to the Ravenclaw tower to the secret study where her mother kept all of her most valuable items. Scanning the room of blue and gold, her eyes set on the object she was searching for.

Her mother's diadem.

Made of the finest silver and diamonds due to their ability to channel the magical energies that magical people had, and imbued with magic to enhance the wearer's knowledge to be able to think their way out of almost any situation.

This was Rowena's greatest work. Her Magnum Opus as it were. The only drawback was that should the wearer become reliant upon the artifact their critical thinking skills would diminish.

She had vowed to herself that she would not let that particular fate befall her by using the diadem only as needed. With that she had apparated from Hogwarts to parts unknown.

OoO

_Three Months after Helena's Departure from Hogwarts _

Outside the rain was coming down in a torrent of water as the thunder and lightning raked across the sky filling the night air with loud booms and bright flashes of light.

Rowena sat in her chair as she waited for William to show up. She had know of the young man's love for her daughter since that night so many months ago. Her heart was torn asunder when she noticed her daughter missing that following morning, and along with her the diadem.

Rowena's health had taken a downturn due to the worry she felt not knowing where her daughter was. How she missed her daughter and regretted those words that were said that night. How she wished to make amends with her child.

She had contacted William Blayney earlier in the day with a summons for assistance. Maybe he could succeed where she had failed, and hopefully her daughter would listen to reason. Should he be able to locate her and bring her home she would gladly tell Helena that she was wrong to force the issue, and let her choose for herself.

She feared that if something was not done, or her daughter would not return so she could apologise that Rowena would not be long for this world. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice one of the house elves appeared before her.

"Baron William Blayney is here to see you Lady Ravenclaw." the young house elf stated.

Rowena looked up, and smiled at the elf. "Thank you, Wilhelmina. Please Show him in."

"As you wish Lady." she replied with a curtsy.

A couple of minutes later, she returned with the Baron. who, by what she saw of his demeanor, had not changed a bit since his school days. He was just as dark as her daughter had proclaimed. "_Better to deal with a devil you know.."_ she thought to herself.

Keeping her features emotionless she slowly got up from her seat.

"Greetings Baron Blayney, it is so good of you to come on such short notice." Rowena said with a soft smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"And to you Lady Ravenclaw, It has been awhile since i have been here in these hallowed halls." The Baron stated. "But i must admit i was rather curious as to the nature of your summons."

Rowena cleared her throat before she spoke still standing even though the pain moved through her body.

"I have a request of you Lord Baron." She started. "It seems my daughter has gone missing, and being that it has come to my attention since our last discussion where she was concerned that you might have the resources to assist in finding her." Rowena finished.

William couldn't believe his luck and smiled inwardly. Here was opportunity that he had hoped for. The great Rowena Ravenclaw asking for his assistance in locating her daughter. The question is how could he use this to his advantage.

As it was he too had begun his search for the elusive Helena, and just as he recieved information as to where her whereabouts were, by the time he got there she was already gone. This had gone on for months on end, and truthfully it was starting to frustrate him just as much.

William was broken from his thoughts as the Lady Ravenclaw began to speak again.

"I am well aware that you are a busy man Lord Baron, but i would deem this a personal favor for your assistance. I would be forever grateful if you would do this." Lady Ravenclaw said with another smile.

_Play to the man's ego, and that will get him every time. _Was the thought that ran through her mind.

William thought for just a brief moment of what he would ask for. The thing he wanted more than anything, The hand of the young Lady Ravenclaw in marriage.

"I am at your service M'lady." William said with a smile on his lips.

_Oh yes, she will be mine._ Thought the young Baron.

OoO

_Seven Months of Freedom._ Helena though as she sighed in contentment. For seven glorious months she was free.

Free from her mother, her responsibilities, and more importantly. Free from the advances from the repulsive Lord William Blayney. She was living the life she had always dreamed of. She would travel from township to township assisting where it was needed, and people were amazed at what she could do.

Through using the diadem, she had learn the ability of "wandless" spell casting to hide her ability, and was able to place protective magic around towns to keep people from harming the inhabitants. She also did the same for crops to keep out infestations so they would not be ruined. She had told the muggle farmers that she had used a series of powders and herbs to do this so they would not get suspicious.

While it had left her tired and slightly weakened she enjoyed the assistance she was giving them. It was shortly after such an endeavour that she was resting at a local inn enjoying a meal when _he_ walked through the door.

The owners, used to those of noble blood stopping to rest while on the road, stepped forward to assist him. William, keeping his facial expressions neutral, inquired to the whereabouts of a young woman matching her description.

Casting her eyes down praying that they didn't send him in her direction. The Gods seem to have answered her prayers, as a few moments later he had left. She waited a few minutes, and then took her leave thanking the owners for their hospitality.

As she left the the inn she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Hello Helena" the voice said. "I thought that was you sitting there. Imagine my surprise finding one of your beauty among the rabble. It was disturbing " he finished mockingly.

Helena turned to face the voice that belonged to the man she had despised more than anything, William Blayney along with a couple of his attachés.

"It shouldn't be surprising. I just hid where you would least expect to find me. " she retorted as her wand slipped into her hand. "What do you want William?"

"I come bearing news of your mother Rowena. She has been unwell as of late and wishes to see you. William stated. "She requested for me to seek you out and bring you home."

Helena's mind whirled. Her mother was ill? Was this a trick from William to get her into his clutches again? She couldn't take the chance. She wouldn't put it passed him to pull something so if she was wrong she would never get the chance to see her mother again.

_Damn him, i can only hope that it isn't true_! She thought to herself.

"Do be a good girl, and come home. As i said your mother wishes to see you." he said with a mocking tone yet again reaching his voice. "Plus, I wish to once again ask for your hand, and to prove to your mother that i am a man of my word."

With that said, he motioned to his two men to take her, but Helena was quicker. Firing off a couple of stunners, she quickly made short work of his men. As he went to grab her, her wand came quickly to bear on him mere inches from his nose.

"Don't." She said with venom in her voice.

William stopped up short, the end of Helena's wand glowing dangerously. He audibly gasped as he raised his hands in supplication showing that he was indeed unarmed.

" . Evil. Beast. You would use my Mother to further your own selfish desires. Let me make this as plainly clear for you. I. Will. NEVER. Marry. You!" Her hate filled voice echoed through the township as each word was punctuated. "Should you be stupid enough to try and follow me, I will end you." she finished.

With a muttered word, a quick slash downward she cast a spell that cut his cheek. She watched as the blood slowly slipped down before she apparated away.

Lord William Blayney, Baron of Monaghan, swore as she left, his eye burning with hatred, and anger.

"You will pay for this witch." he swore as his touched his now bloodied cheek which he dabbed at with a cloth to clean it up..

OoO

_Two Weeks Later_

Leaning up against the tree glad she had escaped from William that day, and somehow she had managed to stay one step ahead of him. Never staying in one place longer than a day. At one point she had heard of her mother's death in a inn. When she was alone she had shed silent tears, mourning for the harsh words they had said to each other that she now would never be able to take them back. Hopefully, they would reconcile in the next life.

Both physically and mentally exhausted from all the aparrating, all this constant moving around, and eluding Baron Blayney. All she needed was a few more moments then she could continue on. So engrossed in her fatigue and thoughts that she didn't hear the sounds of someone aparrating through the forest.

OoO

"Helena"

Her eyes snapped open to see Baron Blayney standing before her, and on instinct she raised her hands up to quickly cast a banishing spell that hit him before he could react, and threw him a few feet away.

"Why do you chase me so William? My mother is dead, you have no reason to keep your word. Why can't you just leave me be?" She questioned him with her wand pointing at him.

Picking himself up from the forest floor, and brushing himself off trying to make himself look dignified. William looked at her with with contempt.

"Because you silly girl. I wanted to see you broken especially for the mark you left on me." he said while touching the scar on his cheek. "Now do us both a favor, and put your wand away. I will not have any wife of mine acting in such a manor."

She smirked slightly seeing the damage to his face that she had caused. Her eyes narrowed at his last words the venom in her voice was clear as day as she said laughing. "I have never, nor will i EVER be your wife. I find you to be a repugnant, and repulsive human being with no redeeming qualities." her laughing voice echoing through the now silent forest.

Flying into a rage he started casting spells that were dark in nature. Each spell he cast was either shielded against or batted away. He was amazed by the power she possessed even as exhausted as she was.

Long and hard was the fight between them. and just as it looked like she was gaining the upper hand he conjured a dagger and banished it toward her hoping to injure her just enough to stop her. But the Fates had other ideas as the blade struck true, and impaled her in the chest striking her chest causing her to drop to the forest floor.

Looking at her in horror, he quickly moved to her side trying to stop the flow of blood as he removed the dagger from her body. He pulled her form to his chest getting her blood on his garments. His voice echoing among the noises of the storm that raged around them as he cried out in anguish.

As he stared at her lifeless eyes he thought of what might have been. How he would have done anything for her, but now it was too late. He closed her eyes gently laying her on the ground. Gazing on her he found that she had a beauty even in death.

Picking up the dagger he placed it right in the middle of his chest never noticing that the forest had quieted as the storm had become nothing more than a quiet rain. His eye never left he plunged it deep into his chest.

As the life left his eyes, his final words echoing slightly as the rain gently caressed them both. "I am sorry Helena, May you forgive me in the next life."

Unknown to him an invisible form watched as the scene unfolded before her. It was in those final moments that she saw the remorse for his actions. With a gentle kiss to his cheek, she whispers four simple words.

"Your forgiven, My love."


End file.
